


How to waste time in a supply closet

by Cadoan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob, bottom!poe, top!finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn is on a mission in a First Order base and fuck in a supply closet while waiting for their pickup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to waste time in a supply closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very smutty, dirty result of obsessing over Stormpilot and making sexual headcanons with Finn and Poe together with a pair of friends. Please, do enjoy.

It had been an easy infiltration mission. It took a few weeks for Finn to wake up from his coma, and he joined the resistance fight of weeding out as many First Order outposts as possible as soon as the doctors would let him. They had raided an abandoned outpost a while back and found a ton of First Order gear and mechanics, which included storm trooper armor. Those storm trooper armors had made a whole slew of new missions possible, and for this one, Poe and Finn had been sent away to infiltrate one of the remaining First Order bases. The resistance had heard that this particular base had files with information regarding the rest of the First Order, and it had been easy to get into the base with Finn dressed as a stormtrooper and Poe being his prisoner. They had found the files fairly quickly, and now they had to wait for the resistance go fly in and get them out of here. Now, the safest thing to do was go find somewhere to hide until pickup arrived.

At the moment, the two were walking quickly down a corridor, trying to find a good place to hide.

"In here, in here."

Finn tugged at Poe's arm and opened a door that said SUPPLY CLOSET in big, blocky letters. The adrenaline was rushing through Poe's body and he couldn't help the half hardon he was currently sporting. As soon as the door closed behind the two, he let his hands drop down to adjust his erection through the front of his pants. Finn, who had entered before Poe, turned around. He dropped his head downwards too look at Poe's hands where he was cupping himself through the fabric, and the pilot's blood surged. He couldn't see Finn's face because of the stormtrooper helmet, but he could imagine the excitement it the other man's dark eyes. A wicked grin spread on Poe's face and he rolled his hips forward, into his own hands, and sucked in air through his teeth. Finn's head snapped up to look at Poe's face again and Poe tilted his head slightly backwards, looking at the stormtrooper through heavily lidded eyes. He let his tongue shot out and wet his lips as he rolled his hips again, squeezing his now almost fully erect dick through his pants. He could hear Finn gasp and suddenly, the trooper took one step forward, invading Poe's space. Poe grinned, but when Finn lifted his hands to remove his helmet, Poe shook his head.

"No, don't. Keep it on." Finn tilted his head slightly to the left in a confused gesture, but Poe just lifted his left eyebrow up in a suggestive gesture and placed his hands on Finn's chest, gently pushing the man backwards. The stormtrooper armor was cool against the palms of his hands. Soon, Finn backed into a large crate and came to a stop. Poe let his hands slide down the front of the white armor until he came to the part where black fabric separated the chest piece and the crotch piece. He let his fingers slip under the top of the crotch-piece and tried to unfasten it, but it was too hard to do with they way his hands were still cuffed together. He gave a frustrated growl.

"Some help please?"

He could almost see Finn's glee through his helmet, but the man still helped out, quickly and with practiced ease unfastening the armor piece and let it clatter to the floor. Poe grinned and sunk down to his knees, hearing Finn gasp as he did. He could see the outline of Finn's hard cock through the tight, black fabric and he subconsciously licked his lips. He leaned forward and started mouthing the cock through the fabric, breathing hotly, leaving damp patches in his wake. After doing that for some time, he hooked his fingers in the hem of the black undergarment and pulled them downwards. Finn's cock sprung out fully hard, head glistening with precum, and Poe's cock pulsed hotly at the sight. He wrapped his fingers aroung the length and was just about to suck the head into his mouth when he came to think of something. He looked up at Finn through his eyelashes, voice almost a purr when he spoke.

"I'm sure I've had a sex dream that went like this."

Finn's breath hitched at that and then, Poe sucked the tip of Finn's cock into his mouth. He licked the slit and tasted the pre-come that had collected there. It tasted slightly salt, but also very Finn and very arousing. Poe swallowed down as much of Finn as he could, enjoying the way his mouth and lips had to stretch to accomodate the invading lenght. He just stayed there for a while, letting the arousal and excitement roar in him. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Finn's cock, which was only slightly awkard because of the handcuffs. Then, he started to bob his head. He was rewarded with a low moan from above and then a hand landed on top of his head, fingers grabbing ahold of his curls. His scalp burned just the slightest and both pain and pleasure receptors fired off in his brain, causing him to moan around the cock in his mouth. It twitched in his mouth and the fingers pulled harder on his hair, causing his own erection to pulse dully and another moan to come out of him. He continued with the bobbing of his head for a little while longer before he let Finn's erection slip out of his mouth. As soon as he did, he was hauled to his feet and he found himself face to face with the stormtrooper helmet. Finn let go of his hair and tore his helmet off, and what Poe saw made him hum with satisfaction. The man's lips were parted and he was panting slightly, chest heaving. His dark brown eyes were almost black with lust, wide and excited. Both men stood there and just looked at eachother for a moment before Finn's hands flew up and grabbed the front of Poe jacket, pulling him violently towards himself. Their mouths collided in a heated kiss, teeth clashing and tongues warring. The kiss was hungry and desperate and they didn't break away until they had to for oxygen's sake. Poe licked and kissed the corner of Finn's mouth as the man tried to collect himself.

"Fuuuuck..." His voice was deeper than usual, wrecked with lust. Poe gently let his teeth scrape along Finn's jawline, licking the skin as he did. Finn drew a long, shuddering breath. Then, he tightened his hold on Poe's jacket and twisted them around, suddenly pushing the pilot up against the crate. Poe's eyes flared with excitement and he gave a moan as Finn started to work on the buttons on the front of the pilot's pants. He took a gulp of air as his erection was exposed to the cool air of the supply closet, and he gave a whine and thrust his hips forward when Finn took ahold of his cock, the fabric of the stormtrooper armor rough against his skin. Finn squeezed him tightly and looked him in the eyes, face open and filled with lust.

"Poe-" His voice was almost a growl, and it sent shivers down Poe's spine. "-I want to fuck you."

Poe's eyes rolled back into his head at that, his hips thrusting forwards automatically at the though of being fucked by Finn _in stormtrooper armor._  Finn's hand disappeared from his cock and suddenly he was being manhandled and flipped around, his cock now trapped between himself and the crate. Finn grabbed Poe's ass and pulled the cheeks apart. Then, a warm tongue was at his entrance and Poe gave a strangled sound, arching upwards and backwards. He bit down hard on his lower lip as Finn worked the puckered muscle with his lips and tongue.

"Oh, Force, Finn, ah- fuck, you're so good at this-"

He felt rather than heard Finn humming, and then, that hot tongue disappeared from his entrance. He whined at the loss. He sensed Finn standing up behind him and then an arm was wrapped around his chest, pulling him flush against Finn's front. The ex-stormtrooper's mouth was at his ear, breathing heavily, causing the hairs at the back of Poe's neck to stand up.

"Poe..." The name was growled into his ear as two fingers was placed at his lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Poe registered that Finn had removed his glove. He sucked the fingers into his mouth and tasted salt. He coated them with as much saliva as possible, sliding his tongue around and inbetween the digits. Finn kept breathing heavily in his ear. After a few minutes, Finn removed his fingers from Poe's mouth and squeezed his hand inbetween their bodies, placing the digits at the pilot's entrance. Poe shuddered in anticipation of what was coming, his hands coming up to grab at the arm that was still across his chest.

"Ready..?" Poe gave a low whine and nodded at the question. There was pressure on his opening and after a few seconds, the muscle gave in and Finn's fingers slid into him. Poe's head lulled backwards to rest on Finn's shoulder and he hissed in both pleasure and pain as he got used to the intrusion. Finn pressed openmouthed kisses to the older man's neck and the soft spot behind his ear and then, he started to move his fingers in and out. A stream of lewd, wanton sounds escaped Poe's mouth as he was slowly fingered, stretched open to make room for Finn's cock. After a while, Finn added a third finger and started moving them in a scissoring movement.

"Your fingers feel so good, Finn, ah, stretching me..." Poe panted through his open mouth, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. Finn growled low in his ear again and pulled his fingers out of Poe's tightness, causing the man to hiss. The arm holding him tight against Finn disappeared as well and he was being pushed forward, causing him to bend forward over the crate. Once again, his almost painfully hard cock was trapped between himself and the crate. Finn moved behind him and a still gloved hand grabbed ahold of his left ass cheek, pulling it slightly to the side. Just a split second later, he felt Finn's cock pushing at his entrance. It resisted for a second or two before it gave and the head sunk into him with an almost obscene, squelching sound. Both men moaned, and Poe gripped the edge of the crate, holding on tightly, knuckles going white. Finn moved his hand and placed it on Poe's hip again. Then, he started to slowly push deeper into Poe's tight channel. Poe's eyes rolled back into his head again and he arched upwards, his chest lifting off the crate, reveling in the feeling of being stretched and filled.

"Force, you feel good in me, Finn."

That seemed to drive the other man on, because he picked up the speed with which he was disappearing into Poe's tight entrance. He soon bottomed out, fully inside of Poe, his chest now heaving violently. They stood like that for a little while, adjusting to eachother. Eventually, Finn started to slowly pull out, but was stopped by Poe's protest.

"No, wait-" The man sounded completely ruined, voice thick with raw need. "Wait wait, just stay in me," he almost pleaded, and Finn obliged. Poe ground his hips back against Finn as well as he could from his situation. Then, he clenched and unclenched around the cock inside of him, _whimpering._

"Fuck, you fill me up so good Finn-"

Finn whimpered at that, and the last of his self constraint faltered. Wrapped his arms around Poe, pulled the pilot up against him and snapped his hips backwards, pulling almost completely out of the man, leaving only the head of his cock inside. A second later, he snapped his hips forwards, burying himself completely in the man. That wrenched a strangled moan from the pilot. Poe's nails scraped desperatly against the crate, trying to get some kind of leverage that would allow him to push back against against the man fucking him, the handcuffs not really allowing him to do so. Finn started snapping his hips back and forth now, sliding in and out of Poe with a brutal speed, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin filling the supply closet. Poe held on as good as he could, waves of pleasure crashing down on him over and over again, his teeth buried deep into his lower lip. Finn stilled for a moment, adjusting the angle he was sliding in and out of Poe, only to pound back in.

Poe's vision blacked out and he almost screamed straight out with pleasure as Finn nailed his prostate. Finn set a pace that had Poe almost collapsing from the pleasure that wrecked his frame every time the man nailed the spot inside of him that made him see starts. Poe felt his orgasm build up uncontrollably and he knew he was going to be a complete goner very soon if Finn kept it up.

"Finn, Finn, wait- stop- I don't want to-"

He couldn't even form a proper sentence, but Finn immediatly halted his hips, standing completely still. He was panting with exhaustion when he spoke.

"Anything- ah- wrong?" His voice was soft, caring despite his panting.

Poe shook his head, trying to steady his breath, trying to take back the control of his own body.

"No, no- ah- I just- ah-" Poe took a deep breath. "I want to ride you." The cock inside him twitched at that. "I want to ride you real bad." Finn drew in a sharp breath and pressed a sloppy kiss to Poe's ear. He pulled out slowly, careful not to go to fast. Once he slid out fully, Poe gave a whining sound at loss of being filled to the brim. There wasn't enough room in the supply closet for Finn to lie down fully, so he kind of had to half lie, half lean against a wall. Poe's movements became rushed, pulling down his own pants with a sudden sense of urgency. It was tricky, but he managed to get one foot out of his pants. He moved over to Finn, who was following his every movement, and sunk down onto his knees, straddling the man as he did. Finn's hands were immediately at his hips, holding him gently. Poe moved his hands up to his own forehead to move some curls who was plastered to the skin there before he rose up on his knees and moved around a bit so Finn's cock was right at his entrance. Poe splayed his hands on Finn's chest armor, bracing himself. Then, he started to sink down onto Finn's cock. Both men gasped as Finn filled Poe inch by inch, and when he was fully inside, they were both breathing heavily again. Poe's eyes were wide and staring into nothingness, his cock leaking precum down onto Finn's armor. He rose up slightly only to immediately fall back down.

"I am so close Finn, so fucking close-"

Finn dug his fingers into the pilot's muscular thighs, nodding, face knotted into a grimace of concentration. "Me too Poe, me too-"

Poe threw his head back and started to move up and down Finn's erection, losing himself in the feeling of being filled over and over and over again. Heat pooled in his stomach and he was so close, he just needed one small push and he would be there-

When Poe sunk back down this time, he angled his hips slightly different, causing Finn to drive directly into his prostate. Poe's finger's convulsed against Finn's chest and he came with a sound somewhere inbetween a sob and a moan. His load shot out of him, painting long streaks over his cuffed hands and Finn's chest. Finn's fingers dug deep into Poe's thighs in a way that would surely leave bruises, choking out Poe's name as he started coming, cock pulsing hotly and dully as he filled Poe up. When Poe had ridden out the last waves of his orgasm he collapsed forward against Finn. The former stormtrooper let go of Poe's thighs and wound his arms around the man's middle, hugging him tight.

"Shit, Poe..." He was completely breathless, not being able to finish the sentence. Poe took and deep breath before giving a breathless, husky laugh.

" _Force,_ Finn..." He leaned backwards, looking Finn in the eye. "...that... Force, that was probably the best sex I've ever had." Finn beamed, his mouth growing onto a wide smile that Poe couldn't help but matching with one of his own. He was going to sleep well tonight. Poe sat up straight, feeling Finn's half hard erection still inside of him and shivered. "I think we've wasted enough time for our pickup to get here soon now," he said, slightly raising one eyebrow. Finn nodded, still smiling.

"Yeah, probably."

Both of them laughed.


End file.
